community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care
Plot In the study room, Frankie, Jeff and Chang see Annie tending to an injured Abed. He hurt himself when thier future new roommate Britta was trying introduce them to her pet cat. It scratched Abed then hid under the couch where Britta was trying to retrieve it. Chang volunteers to get the cat but ends up being severly injured himself. The group moves on and starts their meeting when Dean Pelton interrupts. He shows off his latest purchase for Greendale, a virtual reality machine. Jeff volunteers to help him set up the equipment in order to get out of helping Britta move into Abed and Annie's apartment. Frankie joins them in Dean Pelton's office where he eagerly tests the device and is awestruck by the virtual environment he enters. In the real world, Frankie and Jeff watch Pelton giddily explore his environment with a mix of amusement and disgust. Meanhwile, Annie and Abed welcome Britta to their place where they present a brand new sofa bed they purportedly bought by them for her use. Britta asks about the delivery tag which has her last name on it and is suspicious when Annie and Abed change the subject. Back at Pelton's office, Frankie tries to get the serial number located in the VR realm to return the machine but Pelton figures this out and deletes the information. Over at Annie and Abed's apartment, Britta secretly phones the furniture store the new sofa came from and learns it was actually paid for by her parents. She confronts her friends and Annie admits they've met her mom and dad who are trying to covertly supported her financially. Furious at thier deception, Britta stormed out of the apartment just as anconfused Chang arrived with a now swollen hand. In the Dean's office, Pelton continues to immerse himself into the VR world and Frankie sends Jeff out to track down the machines inventor to get the school's money back. On his way out, he runs into Britta who tells him how Annie and Abed had conspired with her parents. Jeff admits he also has been colluding with them for the last several years and scolds her for having treated her parents so horribly. Britta is stunned by the revalation and walks off just as a confused Chang shows off his worsening condition. Later, Jeff manages to find the VR company's headquarters in a parked RV camper and meets the owner Elroy Patashnik. The meeting goes poorly when Elroy becomes furious at harsh criticisms leveled not only at his invention but at himself. Jeff leaves but not before advising Elroy to stop lying to himself. Meanwhile, an angry Britta confronted her parents Deb and George Perry at thier house. They claim what they did was the only way they knew to be a part of her life again. Britta is further angered after figuring out Annie and Abed were hiding in the house. She violently berates everyone for conspiring against her and runs outside. Her dramatic exit is diminished when her car stalls and she's forced to steal a child's mini bike in order to leave. Back at Pelton's office, Frankie decides to go home after Jeff tells her he couldnt get the refund. Tired of Pelton's obsession with VR, Jeff threatens to physically remove him from the device but is stopped by the arrival of Elroy Patashnik. He apologizes for selling the school his crappy invention and gives Jeff the money back. He then dons some paraphernalia he brought with him to coax Pelton out of the virtual world. In the school's parking lot, Frankie enters her car only to awaken Britta who was already inside sleeping in the backseat. Frankie demands an explanation and Britta puts the blame on fall out from drama with her family. She tells Frankie that she has legitimate reasons to hate her parents for how their past mistreatment of her. Now that they've become better people she can't bring herself to forgive them. She adds that her problem is compounded by all her friends adoring them. Frankie offers her sympathies and asks what she can do to help. Back at the Deans office, Elroy inserts himself into the VR simulation and used his giant sized avatar to overpower Pelton. In the real world, Jeff uses the distraction to seperate the Dean from the VR gear. Over at Deb and George Perry's home, Britta and Frankie interrupts Annie and Abed's game with her parents. End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': It was shown in the previous episode "Ladders" that Britta was homeless and living in a pup tent on the campus quad. *'History lesson': Britta finally learns that her parents have been supporting her financially through her friends for the last several years. *'First appearance': Elroy Patashnik makes his first appearance in this episode. *'This must be the place': Dean Pelton's office and Abed and Annie's apartment makes it's first appearance of the season. Running gags *'Deanotation': Pelton mentions he's taking a step in the third "Dean"-mension before using the virtual reality machine. *'Well read': Pelton repeatedly says "Jesus wept" which is a famous quote from the King James Version of the Bible (Chapter 11, verse 35). At one point he mistakenly mixes it up with the line “When Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept for there were no more worlds to conquer", by Plutarch. This line was most famously quoted by Hans Gruber in a key scene of Die Hard. Pop culture references *'IMDb': Jeff mentions the movie . *'Shout out': Actress was mentioned by Elroy as being his date to the premiere of "Lawnmower Man". *'Product placement': Abed points out the child's vehicle Britta stole was a Huffy Green Machine. Meta references IRL: Britta's parents are shown to be avid players of board games. Actors Martin Mull and Lesley-Ann Warren famously starred in Clue, the first feature film based on a board game, as Colonel Mustard and Miss Scarlett. Ironically, these two characters lusted after and loathed one another respectively. Production Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes